


Happy Birthday Jensen

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birth Jensen, Video, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Jensen gets a good birthday surprise.





	Happy Birthday Jensen

“Wanna go out for your birthday?” Jared asked as he put his feet up on Jensen's coffee table. Jensen shook his head, looking down at his phone.

“No man. I think I just wanna relax. Watch some Netflix and drink some beer.” Jensen responded. Jared quickly picked up his phone, sent a text, then looked back at Jensen. Jensen wasn’t paying attention though. He was enjoying some much needed down time by playing some video games on his Xbox.

“You sure you don’t want to do anything at all?” Jared asked.

“No...why? Do you have something planned you need me out for?” JEnsen asked.

“What? No!” Jared said, laughing some. “Just thought you’d wanna go out and get a pizza to bring back or something.”

“That’s what delivery is for.” Jensen responded. “Why are you pushing going out so hard?”

“No reason.” Jared said, sending off another text. “No reason at all.”

****

A couple hours later, Jensen’s phone dinged. He got to a checkpoint in his game and paused it before looking at his phone. Jared couldn’t help the smile on his face. He knew what the message was. He was pretty sure of it at least.

“It’s from (Y/n).” Jensen said. He opened the video attached to the message. JJ’s face popped onto the screen.

“Hi daddy!” The little girl giggled. “Happy birthday! We made pie!” The camera turned to a messy, but perfect pie. Perfect because his little girl made it. “Here’s mommy! Love you!” The camera changed to show (Y/n) with flour on her face.

“Hi baby. Happy birthday. We miss you so much. Jared better be taking good care of you for your birthday. If not I’m kicking his a-s-s.” She smiled and blew a kiss at the camera. “Enjoy yourself babe. You’ve earned it. I love you so, so much.” The video ended and Jensen set there with tears in his eyes.

“God, I miss them so much.” He said to himself, wiping at his eyes. Jared couldn’t help but smile. The doorbell rang then and Jared excused himself to get the birthday pizza. Jensen was about to rewatch the video when Jared came back in.

“Hey Jensen, can you come to the door for a second. I think we got the wrong pizza. I just wanna make sure.” JEnsen sighed and laid his phone down and followed Jared to the door. Jared opened it and Jensen was greeted by something that was definitely not the pizza man.

“Surprise!” JJ called out with a laugh. Jensen stood there for a second before running to (Y/n) and JJ, hugging them tight.

“You’re here!” He said, kissing the top of JJ’s head before kissing (Y/n) deeply.

“And we brought the pie.” (Y/n) said with a smile. “Happy birthday baby.” Jensen looked at Jared.

“Did you know about this?” Jensen asked. Jared just smiled.

“Guilty.” He laughed. “I’m gonna head out. Enjoy your night together.”

“Are you sure?” (Y/n) said.

“I ordered the pizza you guys like. I was planning on going out with some of the guys from set anyway. Just trying to keep Jensen busy until you girls got here.” He hugged (Y/n) and ruffled JJ’s head before heading out, leaving the happy family together.

“Happy birthday.” (Y/n) said as Jared left. “Were you surprised?”

“Of course.” He kissed her again. “Best birthday ever. 40 isn’t gonna be too bad.”

“That’s old!” JJ laughed. Jensen rolled his eyes and laughed too. He could handle being 40 as long as he had a beautiful family by his side.


End file.
